


Sixth Time's the Charm

by tsumekakusu



Series: 100 Days of AUs [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Misunderstandings, Quidditch, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumekakusu/pseuds/tsumekakusu
Summary: (aka How to say "I like you" in six different ways)
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: 100 Days of AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589305
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	Sixth Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone who can guess which house each person is in!   
> (Note: Akaashi and Yahaba are roommates in this AU :)

**1\. Cell phone**

“Hey, give me your number.” 

Yahaba looks up from his textbook to see Kyoutani glaring down at him. “What?” 

“Give me your number.” 

Yahaba narrows his eyes. “What number?” 

“Your-” Kyoutani fiddles with something in his pocket. “Nevermind.”

“ _What_ _number_?” Yahaba repeats, catching Kyoutani’s wrist before he can escape. 

“Your cell number,” Kyoutani mutters, trying but failing to shake Yahaba’s hand off. 

“Cell? You-” Yahaba’s face contorts with rage. “Just because I’m a slytherin doesn’t mean I spend all my time in the dungeons!” 

“I- What?” Kyoutani gives him a confused look. 

“I knew you were an asshole, but I didn’t think you were this bad,” Yahaba scoffs, letting go of his arm. 

“Wait-”

“Go away,” Yahaba slaps his hand away and goes back to reading his Charms textbook. 

Kyoutani scowls.  _ “You’re  _ the asshole,” he mutters, walking toward the exit.

“Did you say something?”

“Fuck off.”

**2\. Light**

“Did you have a fight with Yahaba?” 

Kyoutani scowls. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I bet it’s Kyouken-chan’s fault,” Oikawa whispers loud enough for him to hear. 

“Shut up.”

Oikawa fakes a gasp, clutching at his shirt. “I was gonna give you some advice, but I guess you don’t need any.” 

Kyoutani glares at him. 

Iwaizumi sighs. “Why don’t you give him an apology gift?” 

“Apology... gift?” Kyoutani’s glare intensifies.

“It always works for us,” Iwaizumi mutters, sneaking a glance at his boyfriend. 

“Is that what that lamp was?” Oikawa chuckles, kissing Iwaizumi’s cheek. 

Kyoutani cringes at their PDA, but he asks, “What lamp?” 

“Iwa-chan gave me a pair lamp that lights up whenever he touches his own lamp.”

“It’s like a physical way of saying, ‘I’m thinking of you,” Iwaizumi mutters, blushing as he receives another kiss on the cheek. 

“Where can I get them?” Kyoutani whispers.  _ Oh shit, how much money do I have?  _ “And how much does it cost?” 

“It’s only £20 for both,” Iwaizumi replies, “and I bought them at Zonko’s.”

“You bought them at  _ Zonko’s _ ?” Oikawa yelps, arms flailing. “What if it’s  _ cursed _ ? Or it starts randomly playing music?” 

Iwaizumi sighs. “I doubt that’ll happen. And I already removed all curses and charms before I gave it to you.” 

“Awww, you’re the best!” Oikawa exclaims, hugging Iwaizumi’s arm. 

Iwaizumi hums as he lays a quick kiss on Oikawa’s forehead. 

“Thank you,” Kyoutani grunts, quickly escaping the library and heading towards Hogsmeade. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you get any sleep last night?” 

Yahaba shakes his head. 

“Are you worried about our quidditch match with gryffindor?”

Yahaba shakes his head. 

Oikawa sits next to him. “What’s wrong?” 

“I received a lava lamp like thing from an anonymous person. I thought it was cool, so I put it on my desk, but it kept randomly lighting up throughout the night,” Yahaba complains, rubbing his eyes. 

Oikawa hides a snort under his scarf. “You don’t know who you got it from?” 

“No,” Yahaba narrows his eyes at him. “Do _you_?” 

“Nope,” Oikawa grins, wrapping an arm around Yahaba’s shoulders. “But if you had to guess, who do you think it could be?” 

“Probably someone who hates me.” 

“Why?” Oikawa’s eyebrow lifts in confusion. 

“Because they’re keeping me from sleeping. I can’t sleep unless it’s completely dark,” Yahaba sighs. “Maybe I’ll get an eye mask or something.”

Oikawa can’t hold back a giggle. 

Yahaba narrows his eyes at him. “Senpai, you know who it is, don’t you?” 

“Nope~” Oikawa sings, quickly striding out of the common room. 

**3\. Flowers**

“Shigeru-kun, your secret admirer left you another present~” a girl from his year teases as she points toward a colorful bouquet. 

Yahaba eyes the flowers with disdain. “Why would someone give me dead plants? Is this a threat?” 

“What, why?” Watari picks up the bouquet and slowly breathes in the scent of gardenias and tulips. “Woah, whoever arranged this is really creative.” He holds the bouquet out to the other boy. 

Yahaba takes a step back while shaking his head. “I’m allergic to pollen. And you probably shouldn’t have touched that. It could be cursed!”

Watari chuckles, but he puts down the bouquet. “I doubt they were trying to hurt you.” He looks down at the flowers and grins. “Do you know hanakotoba?” 

“No,” Yahaba replies, glaring at the flowers. “You can have them if you want.” 

“But they’re specifically addressed to you.” Watari picks up the bouquet and pulls the card off of the bag. He tries to hand the card to Yahaba, but the other boy shakes his head. 

“I don’t want it.” 

“At least read the note.” Watari grabs his wrist and places the card in his hand. 

Yahaba sighs as he shoves the card in his pocket. He’s too annoyed to notice the disappointed glare from the bleached blonde boy sitting in the back of the room. 

**4\. Plant**

“You have another present,” Watari mutters, sitting in his usual seat. His gaze flickers between the small succulent and the wary look on Yahaba’s face as he hesitates to take his seat. “I thought you liked live plants.”

“I’m still not convinced this isn’t a threat,” Yahaba mutters, poking at the small pot. 

“It looks handmade,” Watari mutters, picking up the pot and twirling the plant around on his palm. 

“It’s a tiny aloe plant,” Yahaba whispers, eyes sparkling in interest. 

“So it’s edible and can be used for medicinal purposes. Man, this person knows you well,” Watari states, handing the plant towards his friend. 

Yahaba hesitates before allowing Watari to gently place the pot on his palm. He spins the plant around and smiles at the perfect swirl in the center of the aloe leaves. 

“You’re finally accepting his present,” Watari grins as he sneaks a glance at the back of the room. 

“What did you say?” Yahaba follows his gaze and watches Kyoutani as he struggles to find something in his messy bag. He quickly looks away before the other notices him staring. 

“Do you like your present?” 

Yahaba blushes as he continues to twirl the plant in his palm. “Yeah.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

He hesitates to turn off the light, watching the lamp on his desk flicker on and off. 

“It’s been lighting up a lot since earlier this evening. I translated the message for you,” Akaashi mutters, handing him a paper.

“Message?” Yahaba questions as he receives the note. 

“Yeah, I think they’re trying to message you in morse code,” Akaashi smiles softly. 

Yahaba looks down at the note.  _ I like you. _

“What the hell,” he mutters, throwing the note towards his desk. “I’m going to sleep.” 

Akaashi hides a grin behind his hand. “Do you want me to decode this message?” 

They watch as the lamp continues to flicker. 

“Nope.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.”

Akaashi shakes his head, but turns off their light. Yahaba slowly pulls the covers over his chest and hesitates to put on his eye mask. 

He turns on his side and smiles up at the tiny aloe plant sitting on his desk. 

“Good night, Ken.” He gives it one last longing look before putting on his mask and pulling the covers over his head. 

**5\. Quidditch**

It’s his first time playing in an official match since he quit two years ago. 

So of course, he’s having a hard time getting used to the break-neck flow of the game.

“Watch out!” He barely manages to block a bludger and it flies off in a random direction. 

“You gotta aim, Kyoutani!” Tanaka yells, swinging his own bat and making a bludger fly towards an opposing chaser. 

Tsukishima scowls as he’s forced to change course and Iwaizumi zooms by to catch the quaffle.

Kyoutani scowls. He hates feeling so useless. He searches for the closest bludger and finds one being hit back and forth between the opposing beaters. He holds back a grunt as he intercepts the bludger, smacking it towards the closest opponent. 

_ Fuck.  _

He realizes too late who he hit it towards.  _ Shit shit shit- _

He can hear his ears popping as the air rushes past him.  _ No no no no no- _ He doesn’t have time to aim his bludger, so he goes with the next best thing-

_ Kthud.  _

Pain erupts from his ankle and he barely stays conscious enough to swing his broom to feign a block. The bludger flies off towards the stands, but he doesn’t hear the yells or complaints over the pain shooting through his leg. 

“Kyoutani, nice block!” Iwaizumi yells after scoring a goal. He flies in to high five his fellow teammate, but Kyoutani stays in a daze. 

“Hey, you okay?” Tanaka hovers next to him. 

“Yeah, ‘m fine,” Kyoutani lies, slinging the bat over his shoulder. “‘M ready.” 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be over soon. They found the snitch,” Iwaizumi grins, flying off to play defense.

“Hell yeah!” Tanaka exclaims, flying after their captain.

“Fuck.” Kyoutani grimaces as he tries to bend his ankle.  _ It’s definitely broken. Hopefully it’s not shattered.  _ His eyes catch a flash of light brown before it disappears toward the other side of the field.  _ Fucking Yahaba and his perfect hair.  _

He’d somehow been able to disguise his risky play as defending his teammate against a bludger, but he’d seen the surprised look on Yahaba’s face when he’d stopped in front of him. 

_ He knows.  _

“Shit.” He wants this game to be over. He wants to steal a few potions from the infirmary and hide in his room until he’s strong enough to pretend this never happened. 

“He caught the snitch!! Bokuto Koutarou caught the snitch!!!” 

_ Finally.  _ He doesn’t have time to celebrate as he flies toward the gryffindor tower. He barely manages to drag himself into his room and passes out onto his bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~

**+1**

“Kyoutani, wake up!” 

He groans at the loud voice against his ear. 

“Kentarou. Please wake up!” 

He grimaces as something shakes his shoulder. 

“Open your damn eyes-!” 

His eyes snap open. Brown meets hazel and they stare each other down, refusing to be the first to look away. 

“Why are you here?” 

“You know why,” Yahaba mutters, shifting in his seat next to Kyoutani’s bed. His gaze flickers to the lamp on his desk before sliding back down to meet Kyoutani’s glare. 

“Get out.”

“You’re- You’re my secret admirer,” Yahaba whispers, searching Kyoutani’s eyes. 

Kyoutani can’t hide his panic. “ _ Get out.”  _

“Was the lamp Oikawa-san’s idea?” Yahaba questions. 

“Fuck off.” 

“I’m guessing the flowers and plant was your idea,” Yahaba laughs, leaning closer. 

“Why the fuck are you here?” Kyoutani repeats, rolling his head to face the wall. 

“You have the dumbest ways of confessing your love.” Yahaba smiles as Kyoutani turns to face him again. 

“What the hell? I wasn’t trying to confess anything,” Kyoutani scowls. 

“Then why were you so desperate to save me from a bludger? I’ve never seen you fly that fast,” Yahaba smirks. “I know everyone on your team thought you were saving Iwaizumi-san, but I saw you flying towards  _ me _ .” 

“You’re still an arrogant fuck,” Kyoutani growls, covering his eyes with his arm. “I told you to get out.” 

“And I want to hear a proper confession,” Yahaba grins. 

Kyoutani groans. “I’m still fuckin’ injured, so-” he bends his left ankle, eyebrows scrunching when he doesn’t feel any pain. “What the hell?”

“You do realize who you’re talking to?” Yahaba chuckles as he smooths his hands over Kyoutani’s ankle. “I’ve been an assistant nurse for three years now. I can heal broken bones in my sleep.”

His muscles twitch at the gentle glide of his crush’s hands over his calves and he can’t hold back a soft groan.  _ Fuuuck, that feels good.  _

Yahaba’s face blooms with color. “If only you were this honest all the time.” 

_ Holy shit, did I say that out loud?  _

“Yes, you just say that out loud.”

_ Ahhh fuck it.  _ "I like you."

Yahaba’s cheeks explode with red. “Really?” 

“How many times have I confessed? Six? Seven?” Kyoutani mutters, grabbing Yahaba’s free hand. “I know it’s hard to believe and I know you hate me, but-” 

“I don’t hate you,” Yahaba whispers, squeezing his hand. “If anything, I’d say I like you.” 

“So you’d go out with me if I asked?” Kyoutani stares up at him. 

“Kentarou,” Yahaba mutters, smiling at the other boy’s wide eyes. “Will you go out with me?” 

“You-” Kyoutani narrows his eyes. “You competitive little shit.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

Kyoutani smirks as he grabs Yahaba’s tie and yanks him closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a chapter in my HQ Hogwarts AU, but I’ve had writer’s block for a while and decided to start writing the chapters separately. I’m hoping to write more throughout the year! ^o^ 
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters! Thanks so much for reading!!! ^o^)


End file.
